


Последний тамплиер

by AnTimere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detective, Family Drama, Holmes Brothers, Middle Ages, Multi, Mysticism, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnTimere/pseuds/AnTimere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение Мориарти и сокровища могущественного рыцарского ордена - на первый взгляд, между двумя этими сложнейшими загадками нет ничего общего. Три долгих месяца непрекращающейся погони за призраком злодея-консультанта приводят Шерлока в священный город Иерусалим, где в компании доктора археологии и старого клиента Холмсу предстоит найти куда больше, чем он ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_"Просите, и дано будет вам; ищите, и найдете..."_  
— ** _от Матфея (гл. 7, ст. 7—8)_**

 

Птицы вились в небесах, широкими спиралями опускаясь вниз, на обезображенные тела, усеявшие землю. Ещё свежие, словно только что распустившиеся цветы Смерти, они были лёгкой и частой добычей в окрестностях Священного Города. Крестовины мечей погибших стали их стальными надгробиями. Тряпьё развевалось на сухом ветру, постепенно укрывавшем поле битвы слоем остывающего после знойного дня песка.

Небольшой отряд в молчании наблюдал за этой картиной чуть поодаль, с невысокого холма. Они провели в пути больше недели, но ещё не успели позабыть ту неистовую стихию, бушующее гневное море, едва не отнявшее у них жизни. Однако же, то, что они увидели, поднявшись сюда, заставило самых молодых из них содрогнуться ещё сильнее, чем при виде высоких ледяных волн, а успевших повидать всякое — нахмурить брови и опустить голову, молясь за души убитых.

Одним из тех, кто обращал свои мольбы к Господу, был французский рыцарь Хьюго де Пейн*. Он оставил за своей спиной разрушенный замок и опустошённые разбойниками земли, теперь уже ему не принадлежавшие. Несмотря на юный возраст, де Пейн уже познал жестокость и низость людей, способных на любой поступок ради своего благополучия, но не ради благой жизни других. Хьюго, как и многие другие рыцари, решившиеся на путешествие на Святую Землю, хотел обрести здесь новую жизнь, в которой можно было бы позабыть лишения и горе, сделать что-то достойное человека его рода и звания. Теперь он знал, что за эту жизнь нужно будет побороться.

— Нужно доложить сиру Густаву. Не думаю, что те, кто сделал это, ушли далеко.

Отогнав от себя мрачные мысли, всё чаще и чаще посещавшие его во время путешествия по пустыне, де Пейн поднял глаза на сира Майкла Крофта. За время похода Хьюго успел проникнуться симпатией к этому благородному англичанину. Он поражал его своей невероятной энергией и силой. Ни разу де Пейн не видел, чтобы тот сомкнул глаза во время дозора или расслабился в минуты раздумий. В духовных спорах красноречию сира Майкла не было равных. Никто не знал, какого рода был этот строгий во взгляде и поведении человек, и какие невзгоды заставили его решиться на эту редкостную авантюру, повсеместно называемую подвигом во имя Христа и его города. 

Прежде чем направиться к остальному отряду, расположившемуся в прохладе небольшого оазиса в полумиле отсюда, сир Хьюго де Пейн бросил последний взгляд на побоище и тихо произнёс, подняв глаза на начинающие розоветь небеса:

— Упокой Господь их души.

В этих землях Бог не всегда мог защитить путников. Но сир де Пейн знал: когда-нибудь он сможет помочь ему в этом.


	2. Крестный путь

«Пожалуйста, займите свои места, поднимите спинки кресел в вертикальное положение, пристегните ремни. Борт №503 прибывает в аэропорт Бен-Гурион. Местное время: 12:30. Температура за бортом: +32 градуса».

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Было абсолютно безоблачно, поэтому столица Израиля предстала перед ним во всей красе. Не будучи особенным поклонником пейзажей, Холмс задержал взгляд на Тель-Авиве совсем ненадолго, а затем достал мобильный телефон. К счастью, недавно в самолетах разрешили мобильную связь и даже установили Wi-Fi зоны. Теперь контактировать с персоналом, как правило, не понимающим нужды детектива постоянно быть на связи, можно было гораздо реже. В этот раз Шерлоку повезло ещё в одном важном аспекте полетов на самолете – его сосед мирно проспал практически весь рейс. Даже если он и проявлял какую-либо активность, то, очевидно, только когда Холмс уходил в Чертоги, чтобы снова сопоставить все имеющиеся у него кусочки головоломки.

Она занимала его безразмерный (по мнению многих) разум уже больше трёх месяцев. С того момента, как другой самолет приземлился в маленьком аэропорту близ Йоркшира, не пробыв в воздухе и десяти минут, загадка «Помех в эфире» — так окрестили инцидент с лицом Мориарти и «долгожданным» приветствием в официальных отчетах — буквально поглотила всё его время. Шерлок не испытывал страха или ненависти, какую могли испытывать Джон или Майкрофт — после того судьбоносного выстрела в лицо Магнуссену подобные эмоции оказались запрятаны настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Все думали, что жизнь станет такой, как прежде. В глубине души даже Шерлок возжелал этого, спускаясь на ватных ногах по трапу обратно. Но вид Мэри и лучшего друга, державшихся за руки, а затем бросившихся ему навстречу, поставил всё на свои места. И это придало походке привычную твердость.

«Помехи в эфире» признали крупнейшей провокацией со времен холодной войны и грубой подделкой. Признаться, Шерлок поддерживал эту версию. Дня два, пока ей на смену не пришла другая — Майкрофт. Однако и эта версия не выдержала пристального рассмотрения. Это было бы столь же гениально, сколько и безрассудно — но, как правило, между моментами, когда Холмс-старший шёл на риск, всегда проходило немного времени. Да и Майкрофт был слишком красноречив в языке тела, когда отрицал свою причастность.

Исключите всё невозможное, и то, что останется, даже самое невероятное, будет истиной.

Джеймс Мориарти вернулся. Для этого нужно было перевернуть мир — но Шерлок не сомневался, что его противник способен и на это. Окружающие Холмса люди же пребывали в постоянных сомнениях, и даже Джон уже не оказывал такой поддержки, как раньше. Ребёнок и жена забирали весь его свет, и Шерлоку не оставалось ничего, кроме беспочвенных подозрений и уговоров выбросить «этого психа» из головы. Это было невозможно. Хотел этого Шерлок или нет, но Джим остался в его голове навеки. Даже являясь всего лишь мысленной проекцией, он был непредсказуем.

Лёгкий толчок — самолет приземлился. В салоне со всех сторон послышались восторженные возгласы и бойкие разговоры о планах на каникулы или рабочую неделю. Сосед Шерлока открыл глаза и удивлённо огляделся. Осознав, что посадка прошла успешно, сорокалетний профессор истории, израильтянин, возвращающийся из командировки в Оксфорде, склонный к анемии и предпочитающий апельсиновый сок томатному, улыбнулся Холмсу. 

— О, а я Вас по телевизору видел.

— Неужели? — натянуто улыбнулся Шерлок, набирая смс Джону. 

— Вы упали с крыши, а потом оказались живы. А где же Ваша кепка?

«Оптимальный рейс — в 15:30 из Хитроу. ШХ»

— Запретили перевозить через границу. Национальное достояние, знаете ли.

«Ты даже можешь успеть сложить вещи. Но я не вижу в этом необходимости. ШХ»

— Пожалуй, мне стоит Вас...

— Да, — Холмс юрко проскочил в проход между креслами — благо профессор уделял время утренним пробежкам и габаритами из толпы не выделялся — и бросил сотовый в карман брюк. Пока они разговаривали, основная часть пассажиров уже переместилась в переднюю часть самолета. Достав небольшую спортивную сумку, Шерлок надел солнечные очки и последовал примеру толпы прежде, чем историк успел сказать или спросить ещё что-либо.

Головной убор здесь был бы кстати — знойное солнце палило нещадно и Холмс уже предчувствовал весёлое времяпрепровождение наедине с высокой температурой и ожогами, если он не купит хотя бы солнцезащитный крем. Поправляя воротник белоснежной рубашки-поло, Шерлок повернул голову и заметил, что к самолёту приближается небольшой автобус, готовый как можно быстрее доставить туристов к зданию терминала.

Внезапно кто-то толкнул детектива в спину и тот едва не полетел вниз, на раскалённый асфальт. Сумев удержаться, Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и обернулся.

С опустевшего трапа на него смотрел рыцарь, чьё белоснежное одеяние выжигало глаза, отражая солнечный свет. Контуры его фигуры были расплывчаты, растворялись в похожем на плавящуюся пленку воздухе. Разглядеть его лицо не представлялось возможным из-за сияния доспехов, но Шерлок и не успел бы — спешащий к автобусу высокий пассажир всего лишь на мгновение тенью промелькнул между ними.

Рыцарь исчез так же стремительно, как и появился.

— Мистер Холмс, с Вами всё в порядке?

Профессор истории с тревогой посмотрел на потерявшего дар речи Шерлока и указал на готовый вот-вот отъехать автобус.

— Вы идёте?

Всю дорогу до терминала Шерлок сидел, сложив ладони в привычном жесте. В душе маячило странное ощущение, неподвластное описанию. Может, именно это и чувствуешь, когда видишь призраков? Холмс твёрдо знал лишь одно: он не боялся того, что видел, как в случае с Баскервилем.

Здесь было нечто другое. Совсем другое.

«Я позвоню вечером. Обещаю. ДВ»

 

***

«Почему бы тебе не посмотреть город? ДВ»

Раннее Шерлок уже бывал в Каире, в Марокко. Он думал, что Иерусалим будет похож на них. Он был — и одновременно не был. Что-то в этих старых стенах и тех, кого они укрывали, отличало этот город от любого другого на земле. Отель в Христианском квартале, куда предпочёл заселиться Шерлок, больше напоминал обычный многоквартирный дом. Сходство с обычными гостиницами ему придавало наличие лобби и общей столовой на первом этаже. Распорядившись, чтобы его не беспокоили, Холмс сперва исследовал комнату и свои карманы на предмет отслеживающих устройств, а затем отослал смс брату. 

Детективу было скучно. Отправив Джону с десяток сообщений, Шерлок не дождался ответа ни на одно из них. Скорее всего, доктор был занят пациентами и просто забыл сотовый в кармане куртки. Купив белую шляпу, надёжно защищавшую от солнца и бутылку с водой, Шерлок отправился на прогулку. До встречи с информатором оставалось чуть больше часа.

Пройдя немало улочек, образовавших целый лабиринт переходов и лестниц, Шерлок остановился под низкой аркой и привалился к прохладной стене. Через несколько метров от него показалась длинная процессия людей с крестами на плечах. Подняв голову, Шерлок заметил табличку на одном из домов — «Via Dolorosa». Путь Скорби. Вот в чём дело. Десятки крёстных ходов идут дорогой Христа к месту его смерти среди разбойников, палачей и соратников. Шерлок планировал остановиться лишь ненадолго, чтобы сделать глоток воды и понять, куда ему идти дальше, чтобы добраться до Храма Гроба Господня, но теперь его планы изменились. Последние несколько остановок Пути находились на территории Храма. Так уж вышло, что место распятия и погребения Иисуса оказались совсем рядом. Присоединившись к процессии, Шерлок незамедлительно — так, из научного интереса — принялся изучать участвующих в ней паломников. Среди них можно было увидеть самых разнообразных личностей. Монахи и туристы, одинокие и семейные, разорённые и процветающие — в молитве и пути к главной христианской святыне они становились единым целым. Ещё одна загадка этого города, возможно. Холмс заметно выделялся среди них, занятый скорее наблюдением, нежели молитвой. Он понял это, когда выхватил чей-то взгляд из толпы, следовавшей вдоль домов по своим делам. 

По его лицу словно прошлись кусочком льда. Внутри дёрнуло за струны схожее с чувствами от эпизода на трапе ощущение неизвестного. И снова детектив не смог удержать внимание — толпа несла его вперёд. 

«Всё не так», — эта мысль в голове Шерлока появилась уже не в первый раз. Она преследовала его и на Бейкер-стрит бессонными ночами, и в закоулках Лондона, и в коридорах Вестминстера, и в кабинете Майкрофта, и в гостиной Ватсонов. Иногда она звучала знакомыми голосами — Мориарти, Этой Женщины, Джона, Молли... Подумать только, сколько человек ему уже никогда не стереть. 

Но теперь голос был ему незнаком. Спокойный, даже умиротворённый, он повторил эти слова ещё несколько раз — и за поворотом затих. 

Теперь Шерлок отчётливо понимал, что за ним следят. Но кто?

 

***

Снаружи Храм Гроба Господня не выглядел таким потрясающим, каким его представляли в путеводителях или в рассказах. Наоборот, человека, пребывающего в радужных иллюзиях относительно величия этого сооружения, его вид мог весьма и весьма расстроить.

Недолго думая, Шерлок достал мобильный и сделал фотографию. Отправив её Джону с короткой припиской «Последовал твоему совету. Скука. ШХ», Холмс окончательно отделился от паломников, уже опустивших кресты и доставших фляги с водой и молитвенники. Вокруг Храма скопление народа было огромным и необыкновенно шумным. Несмотря на то, что дневная жара шла на спад, страстных молитв, возносимых к небесам пред порогом Гроба Господня, это не коснулось. 

Внутри Храма (признаться честно, называть лишь место погребения Храмом было бы ошибочно, ведь комплекс был по-настоящему огромен, но Шерлока это не особенно волновало) было куда прохладнее. Шерлок снял шляпу и повесил её на шею. Изнутри всё представлялось куда более величественно. Встреча детективу была назначена у левой скамьи непосредственно перед входом в часовню. 

Людей становилось всё больше и больше. Пробившись сквозь толпу, детектив едва не уронил телефон, так некстати возвестивший об очередной смс. 

«Ситуация изменилась. Жду внутри».

— Чёрт.

Всё не так. Всё, черт возьми, не так.

Обернувшись, Шерлок убедился, что он один (даже если вначале это было не так) и почти беспрепятственно вошел в кувуклию, удобно затерявшись среди верующих, пришедших помолиться на месте, где нашёл своё последнее пристанище самый загадочный человек, когда-либо ходивший по этой земле.

***

Тэмпль встретил своих новых хозяев пустынными и огромными залами, наполненными прохладой и эхом давно ушедших дней. Пожалованная королем резиденция была великолепна. Она захватывала дух, утверждая силу тех, кто правил городом. Хьюго представил себя на месте паломников, которым вскоре посчастливиться найти здесь кров и еду, чтобы передохнуть после изнуряющей дороги на Святую Землю. Теперь они ни в чём не уступали госпитальерам, уже успевшим прославиться своим гостеприимством и строжайшим уставом. 

— Подумать только... После стольких лет Господь всё-таки явил нам свою милость. 

— Он уже одарил нас ею, дав силы освободить город от мусульман, сир Ренье. Его дары — не дома и земли, помни это.

Хьюго улыбнулся, глядя на небольшую перепалку своих рыцарей. О, он знал, что сир Майкл не оставит подобное без комментариев. Англичанин был невероятно прямолинеен и честен, за что был отмечен самим королем. Особого восторга у остальных рыцарей, однако, подобные качества не вызывали. Несмотря на кровь и пот, пролитые плечом к плечу, он не стал для них братом. Его можно было бы назвать одиночкой, если бы не дружба с де Пейном, которой последний дорожил больше своего собственного меча.

— Не будь так строг, Майкл. Надо признать, это место действительно сослужит нам хорошую службу. Помните, для чего мы здесь, братья мои. День и ночь, в годы невзгоды и годы радости — защищая слабых, защищать Иерусалим и Гроб Господень. Заложите это в сердцах и умах своих.

Ренье, как и остальные, с благоговением слушали своего магистра — но обида и зависть владели его сердцем куда больше, чем клятва и любовь. 

Никто, однако, не подозревал об этом, даже проницательнейший сир Майкл. Радовавшийся вместе со всеми (в своей манере), он восхищался решимостью сира Хьюго. С того самого момента, когда они встретились в начале пути, он был готов положить голову рядом с ним. Никто из живущих на земле не мог похвастаться таким преданным слугой, как этот мрачный английский рыцарь, непохожий на всех остальных.

Хьюго гордился им так же, как гордился своим делом. 

***

В небольшой часовне размером всего восемь на шесть метров, никто не задерживался надолго. Одни лица сменяли другие, огни множества так же непохожих друг на друга лампад то дрожали от сквозняков, то успокаивались, тихо колеблясь и распространяя вокруг себя мягкий золотой свет. Шерлок никогда не был верующим человеком. Он даже не думал об этом больше нескольких минут. В далеком детстве на то, чтобы понять основные столпы различных вероисповеданий ему хватало меньше получаса. 

Остановившись неподалеку от камня, отваленного от гроба Господня, детектив наконец заметил своего информатора, по уговору имевшего при себе Библию в красной обложке. Какого же было его удивление, когда Шерлок увидел того самого профессора истории. Как он не догадался? 

«Он хорош», — подумал Холмс, слегка улыбнувшись. 

Профессор тоже заметил Шерлока — и довольно бойко двинулся к Северному отверстию, через которое Патриарх каждый год передавал народу Благодатный Огонь. В своё время Холмс развлекал себя предположениями о подделке. Но свойства пламени... Хотел бы он заполучить его в свои руки. 

— Многие готовы отдать всё, чтобы побывать здесь, — прошептал профессор и повернулся лицом к Холмсу, в то же время обратив взор к центру часовни.

— И многие готовы помочь им в этом. 

— Я тоже хочу помочь Вам, мистер Скотт, но поймите — каждое слово сопряжено с риском...

— Об оплате можете не беспокоиться. И о моём понимании ситуации — тоже.

«Чего же Вы боитесь, профессор?»

Вопрос был скорее риторическим. Они оба знали, чего стоило бояться. Пожалуй, Шерлок знал куда больше. Но вернуться назад было уже невозможно. 

Отдать всё — так мало слов, чтобы описать то, что Холмс готов был сделать для того, чтобы увидеть настоящее лицо марионетки с рекламных экранов и телевизионных коробок. Назвать это безумием было бы слишком просто. Но не сказать, что неправильно.

— Святая Земля хранит больше загадок, чем другие предполагают в слухах и легендах. А охотников за ними ещё больше. В наше время охота стоит дорого и многие рады помочь тем, кто в ней участвует. После недавних событий в Англии кое-что изменилось и некоторые остановились, но новая погоня за добычей уже началась. Теперь понять, где жертва, а где охотник, стало ещё труднее.

— Кто в центре паутины? Кто помогает охотникам и съедает их жертв?

— Тайн и мрака никогда не становилось меньше. Знаю лишь то, что эта охота будет куда более плодотворной. Они вернулись, — профессор сбился на едва слышимый шепот. На его щеках и лбу проступили тяжёлые капли пота. Костяшки пальцев историка побелели, а книга в них затрещала.

— Кто вернулись? Скажите мне, профессор, кто?

— Они никогда не уходили. Они ищут то, что им принадлежит, и они не остановятся. Если только...

— Если только что?

Шерлок схватил своего собеседника за запястье, как только тот дернулся в сторону, словно намереваясь сбежать.

— Я гарантирую Вам защиту. Взамен Вы скажете мне, причастен ли к этому тот, кого я ищу.

Ледяной тон детектива ещё больше напугал профессора. Его сухие потрескавшиеся губы говорили неразборчиво, мешая словам выходить наружу. Никакие деньги и обещания не могли помешать этому. Теперь Шерлок был уверен, что этот человек знал всё. 

— Я покойник... Больше... Это всё...

— Он найдёт Вас, если я не найду его первым. Слышите?! 

На них стали обращать внимание. Холмс сделал вид, что помогает профессору удержаться на ногах и медленно повёл его к выходу из Храма.

— Имя. Мне нужно имя.

— Я не знаю... Не знаю...

— Имя! — рявкнул детектив, и в тот же момент профессор ловко заехал каблуком по его лодыжке. Шокированный внезапной болью, Шерлок отпустил руки историка — и тот что есть силы припустил прочь, откинув прочь Библию. Детектив побежал за ним, стремительно удаляясь от кувуклии вглубь храмового комплекса. Страх прибавляет сил — разрыв между Шерлоком и профессором становился всё больше и больше. Срезать путь было практически невозможно. Дыхание захватывало от жары. Разглядеть цель вдалеке, выхватить взглядом из толпы становилось всё сложнее и сложнее.

***

Холмс потерял его у самого выхода в город. Исследовав все возможные ответвления, включая маленькие капеллы и часовенки, Шерлок первый раз с того Рождества почувствовал невероятную усталость. Набредя на очередную капеллу, Холмс медленно опустился на забытую кем-то табуретку у дверей. Гнаться за человеком, знавшим здесь каждый угол, было бесполезно. Даже карта в голове, прибавившаяся к обширной коллекции в самолёте по пути сюда, не могла спасти положение. Вполне вероятно, что историк привёл с собой кого-то ещё. И этот кто-то был наготове, чтобы при первой же необходимости помочь скрыться без следа.

«Джон бы смог задержать его... Он бы вообще не допустил подобного. И я не должен был. Идиот. Идиот...» — Холмс устало прикрыл глаза и прикоснулся щекой к каменной кладке кувуклии. Он чувствовал невероятную слабость, совершенно ему не свойственную. Вопросов только прибавилось. Этот человек был единственной зацепкой, а теперь Шерлок остался с пустыми руками, в сердце мира, не хотевшего верить в очевидное. 

«Пропущенных звонков: 6».

И ни одного от Джона. 

«Если бы Бог и существовал — Мориарти не был бы жив, а Джон был бы там, где ему самое место», — подумал Шерлок и неохотно набрал номер брата.

Большая стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к четвёрке.


	3. Стражи Храма Соломона

Все мистические общества можно разделить на закрытые и тайные. Закрытые не скрывают факта своего существования и не чуждаются популярности жадного на загадки общества. О по-настоящему тайных известно лишь то, что они существуют. Удивительно, но в век вседозволенности и всепознания находиться в тени стало куда легче, чем, скажем, в начале прошлого века. Окружите себя интригующей недосказанностью — и люди будут только предполагать, что кроется за ней, но, ведомые вами, они никогда не зайдут дальше дозволенного.

К сожалению, Майкрофт знал, что бывают и исключения из правил: люди, способные разрушить границы и растоптать многовековые усилия по сохранению величайших сокровищ подальше от неразумных и ослеплённых жаждой власти. Одно из таких упущений безопасности было неожиданно устранено рукой, направляемой совестью и желанием защитить куда более частный случай. Простить себе этого Майкрофт Холмс, рыцарь-председатель Ордена Святого Иоанна и Храма, так и не смог. Он знал, что когда-нибудь этот день настанет — его всесилие окажется ещё более хрупким, чем высушенные временем розы, забытые между пергаментных страниц.

Майкрофт был самым молодым рыцарем-председателем за всю историю Ордена. Вначале его назначение предыдущим председателем, известным в миру по своим заслугам в области внешней разведки, вызывало множество сомнений. Много лет Холмс провел в постоянной борьбе за место за одним столом с теми, чей век давно прошёл. Пережив Вторую Мировую войну, рыцари обнищали, повторяя историю своих предшественников, бежавших от Инквизиции и французского короля в Шотландию и Уэльс. К концу века от Ордена ни осталось практически ничего. Об этом, впрочем, Майкрофт узнал лишь тогда, когда меч председателя коснулся его плеча.

В минуты отчаяния Холмс находил утешение лишь в одном — в истории, единственном сокровище, которое не могли отнять или уничтожить противники Ордена. А их, надо сказать, всегда было предостаточно. 

Согласно большинству источников, Орден Бедных рыцарей Храма Соломона был создан в 1118 году. Получив в распоряжение штаб-квартиру рядом с Храмом Гроба Господня, именовавшуюся Темплем, они получили самое известное своё название — тамплиеры или храмовники, защитники пилигримов на Святой Земле. До 1128 года орден тамплиеров состоял только из девяти рыцарей, но, получив благословение Собора в Труа и особый монашеский устав, он расширился до нескольких сотен рыцарей и рядовых воинов. 

К середине двенадцатого столетия Орден Храма превратился в самую богатую и влиятельную организацию в христианском мире, уступая лишь папству, оказывавшему всяческое содействие рыцарям, охранявшим главные святыни христианского мира и вызывавшим не только восхищение, но и зависть монархов, которым тамплиеры и не думали подчиняться. В пору наивысшего расцвета ордена Храма тамплиеров обвиняли в гордости и высокомерии, безжалостности и распущенности.

Прошли века, и лицо Ордена поменялось настолько сильно, что те, кто породил его, не смогли бы узнать своё создание за шрамами, нанесенными ему всё той же историей. Но рыцари всё ещё несли свой дозор, оберегая бесценные сокровища, порученные им самим Создателем. Задачей Майкрофта было сохранить их истинное предназначение в тайне 

Справлялся ли он с ней? Если история когда-то сможет ответить на этот вопрос, то Майкрофт очень сомневался, что он станет свидетелем признания своих заслуг.

В 1312 году, через месяц после начала арестов и роспуска ордена Храма, все владения, принадлежавшие храмовникам, были переданы другому могущественному рыцарскому ордену — госпитальерам. Однако, переход собственности тамплиеров к ордену госпитальеров не был таким простым, как это может показаться на первый взгляд: только тридцать лет спустя они получили права на лондонскую штаб-квартиру тамплиеров. Во многих случаях интересы госпитальеров вступали в противоречие с интересами местных лордов, которые сопротивлялись передаче земель ордену иоаннитов*, стремясь получить назад владения, которые сто или двести лет назад были пожалованы ордену Храма их предками. И по сей день многие мистические общества пытались покуситься на некогда священные для Ордена места.

Иногда они одерживали победу.

В конце шестнадцатого столетия более пятисот мест в Англии и Шотландии были указаны госпитальерами как «Terrae Templariae»**. Именно тогда началась история Ордена Храма и святого Иоанна, являвшегося ничем иным, как важнейшим союзом за всю историю европейского рыцарства: остатки сбежавших тамплиеров и вынужденные хранители их земель решили объединиться, предчувствуя ещё более тяжёлые времена.

Представьте себе, что чувствовал двадцатипятилетний начинающий политик, преклоняя колено перед главными святынями тех, кому уготовано вставать из пепла снова и снова. Этот отважный юноша, не посмевший запнуться в клятве и познавший то, что заставило его самого переродиться, всё ещё жил в глубине души Майкрофта. Его незримое присутствие придавало старшему из Холмсов невероятные силы в моменты, когда казалось, что всё летит к черту. 

Маленький мальчик мечтал стать рыцарем. Он хотел защищать тех, кто не мог защищать себя сам. 

Майкрофт Холмс всегда выполнял обещания. Особенно — данные самому себе.

***

— Я был прав. 

Приветствия младшего брата всегда отличались предельной ясностью. Шерлок должен был позвонить ещё до встречи с профессором. Майкрофт понял, что прошла она не так, как они рассчитывали.

— Он назвал тебе его местоположение? Воистину, Бог существует.

— Придержи сарказм для светских бесед, братец. Мориарти ищет что-то здесь, в Иерусалиме. Я пока не знаю, что именно, но, думаю, теперь знаю, где искать.

Несмотря на тяжелое дыхание, голос Шерлока был бодрым и даже радостным — на свой лад. Майкрофт же медленно опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза, готовясь запомнить каждое слово, которое удастся вытянуть из сумасшедшего, чью задницу он спасал регулярнее задниц первых лиц государства.

— Просветишь? Тебе наверняка понадобится поддержка местной полиции. 

— Хочешь помочь? 

Воодушевление сменилось подозрением, но Майкрофт был абсолютно невозмутим.

— Как никогда раньше, Шерлок. Мы сражаемся на одной стороне, плечом к плечу.

— Звучит ужасно. 

— Согласен, но так оно и есть. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в контроле.

Если в душе Майкрофта влачил своё жалкое существование защитник слабых и угнетённых, то у Шерлока, мечтавшего стать пиратом с самого юного возраста, бунтарство было обреченно быть его вторым «я» до конца его дней. На том конце земного шара отозвались глубоким вздохом. 

— В прошлый раз, позволив себе расслабиться и довериться тебе, я едва не потерял Англию. Три месяца спустя...

— Почему ты позволил мне уехать?

Майкрофт запнулся. Он и сам задавался этим вопросом, Бог свидетель, он занимался им последние две недели и в последний момент ослабил наблюдение за братом на один уровень, не дожидаясь момента, пока его самолет совершит посадку в аэропорту Тель-Авива.

Ответ был известен. Его любимый брат был нужен Англии, чьи дела простирались чуть дальше её омываемых ледяным морем земель. 

— Несмотря на всю абсурдность этой ситуации, я готов поверить тебе, Шерлок. Хочешь добыть доказательства того, что он жив — я окажу тебе всяческое содействие. В случае неудачи это послужит тебе уроком, а если всё завершится успехом...

— Я хочу сам убедиться в том, что его устранят, братец. Мы уже убедились в том, что твои планы имеют свойство проваливаться.

В другое время Майкрофт бы с этим поспорил, но их игра была слишком прозрачной. В любой момент Шерлок мог почувствовать неладное. Быть может, этот момент уже наступил. Так или иначе, но Холмс-старший должен был убедиться в том, что его брат продолжит свой путь, вновь став главным козырем в рукаве Ордена, о существовании которого сам Шерлок даже и не подозревал.

— Будь милосерднее — всё-таки ты на Святой земле.   Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул. По его мнению, не изменившемуся даже спустя долгие годы после детских ссор и обид, уж его-то братец не мог похвастаться и толикой того, что люди называют милосердием.  — Уверен, что историк, знающий о Джиме Мориарти столько же, сколько и о Новом Завете, уже на полпути в твою обитель. 

— Не сейчас, но скоро. Куда ты планируешь направиться далее?

На выходе из Храма Гроба Господня Шерлок подошел к огромному информационному стенду. Среди всех листовок особое место занимало объявление о цикле лекций профессора Грант в церкви Святой Анны, сразу привлекшее внимание детектива.

— Всегда интересовался сборищами опьяневших от власти мистиков. 

Майкрофт улыбнулся и опустил мобильный, прорезающий тишину короткими гудками. 

— Будь уверен, братец мой, — тебе станет ещё интереснее.

***

Прошло два года с того дня, как девять рыцарей приняли обет бедности и назвали себя гордым именем Рыцарей Храма Соломона. Первоначальный трепет перед взмывающим к небесам камню сменился ответственностью за его неприступность, обагрённую кровью сотен и тысяч слуг Божьих, пытавшихся вернуть Гроб Господень. Священный город представал перед путниками обителью святости и волнительной радости. Здесь им не угрожало ничего, кроме собственных греховных помыслов, исчезавших при одном только виде святынь и запахе благовоний, их окружавших.

В нелёгком деле охраны Иерусалима и его гостей бок о бок с храмовниками соседствовали и госпитальеры. Они обосновались здесь сразу же после окончания Первого Крестового похода, одновременно с Хьюго и его рыцарями. Давно зарекомендовавшие себя великолепными лекарями, исправно исполняющими обет заботы о путешественниках, члены Странноприимного ордена вполне могли конкурировать с тамплиерами в своей власти на Святой Земле.

Об этом де Пейну, именовавшемуся теперь не иначе как магистром, деликатно намекнул покойный Жерар Тен, монах, не пожелавший принять рыцарство после получения высокого статуса начальника иоаннитов. Их разговор состоялся сразу же после совещания у короля Балдуина. Дождавшись, пока тронный зал опустеет, Тен попытался «образумить» де Пейна, слишком резко высказывавшегося против слов советников Его Величества.

— Вы поклялись подчиняться королевской воле, сир Хьюго.

— Тамплиеры подчиняются лишь Богу, святой отец.

Спокойный, даже умиротворенный ответ де Пейна не понравился монаху. Да и не могло быть иначе. 

— Но разве король не помазанник Божий?

— Так и есть, святой отец. Потому Его Величество и я и равны перед Богом, и слова наши — равноценны для его престола.

Таким был их последний разговор один на один. Вскоре пытливого и осторожного Жерара Тена заменил куда более занимательный противник — деятельный и хитрый Раймон де Пюи. 

После очередного совета, собранного чуть раньше обыкновенного, де Пейн чувствовал невероятную усталость. Стоило поберечь силы до службы у Гроба, поэтому Хьюго направился прямиком туда, где последние несколько недель проводил своё свободное время сир Майкл. 

Обыкновенная бесстрастность англичанина сменялась нервным возбуждением во время его кропотливой работы, тонкости которой не были известны даже его магистру. Часами Крофт сидел над документами из королевской библиотеки, иногда забывая о сне и еде. На все вопросы о предмете своих изысканий он отвечал либо красноречивым молчанием, либо лаконичным напоминанием о наличии особого послушания у каждого из братьев ордена. Хьюго знал, что одно лишь его требование может развязать скрытному рыцарю язык. Но оно же могло и разрушить доверие между ними. Ценнее его де Пейн сокровищ не имел.

Сняв со стены факел, магистр подошел к невысокой двери в конце одной из самых одиноких галерей Темпля. «Идеальное место для одинокой молитвы», — подумал рыцарь уже спускаясь по крутой лестнице вниз, в глубокие подземелья, точный размах которых не был известен никому, кроме, пожалуй, единственного их обитателя — Тишины. Путь предстоял неблизкий — число оставленных сиром Майклом пометок — алых равносторонних крестов — стало в два раза больше.

***

— Но как же тогда рыцарям удалось разбогатеть? Ведь известно, что первые двадцать, даже тридцать лет, их состав не увеличивался, и кроме элитного статуса орден ничего не имел.

— Вы так думаете? 

Одна из пяти граней стакана сверкнула в лучах солнца, проникающих внутрь базилики сквозь разноцветные витражи.

— У них была вера в собственные силы, друзья. Для многих из нас это понятие уже устарело. Мы не верим, а рассчитываем. Мы частенько опускаем руки, когда наши расчёты рассыпаются после очередного удара. Но и на одной только вере не построишь чего-то, что будет крепко стоять на земле до самого падения Иерусалимского королевства. Вера вкупе с упорством и знаниями позволили тамплиерам стать самым сильным и богатым орденом в христианском мире. Даже в те нелёгкие времена, когда само их существование подвергалось огромной угрозе, они сумели защитить свои сокровища для тех, кто придет после них.

— Сокровища тамплиеров? Так они всё-таки существуют?

Доктор Сильвия Грант поставила стакан на кафедру и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на задавшую очевидный и, пожалуй, самый неоднозначный вопрос студентку, одетую в яркую футболку Школы Археологии Оксфорда. Когда-то похожую носила и сама Сильвия. Сегодня она читала лекции в знаковых исторических местах мира и давно запрятала университетские тетради в картонные коробки на чердаке. Доктор Грант никогда не ностальгировала по учебе, в которой частенько доставляла проблем не только себе, но и хорошо расположенным к ней учителям. Они воспитали в ней жажду к ответам и терпение в их поисках, которые не кончались для Сильвии ни на месяц, ни на год. Она жила раскопками и исследованиями, о которых грезила с самого детства.

Временами Грант всё-таки вырывалась и приезжала сюда, в Иерусалим, на день-два. В самом начале ей везло, и Сильвия уезжала не одна, а с новыми единомышленниками, такими же ненасытными, как она сама. Но с каждым годом таких людей, и особенно — учёных среди них, становилось всё меньше и меньше. Доктор Грант знала, что это неизбежно: посвятить свою жизнь тамплиерам — значит посвятить жизнь одиночеству в своих убеждениях, на что сами славные рыцари решились много-много веков назад. 

— Нет сомнений в том, что тамплиеры имели в своём распоряжении немыслимые денежные средства. Однако, к тому моменту, когда Орден впал в немилость, на руках у рыцарей было лишь главное их богатство — знания. Тамплиеров называли и до сих пор называют хранителями родословной Иисуса Христа, Святого Грааля, остальной части Свитков Мертвого Моря. Не удивлюсь, если мы так и не найдем эти сокровища. Они позаботятся об этом.

— Вы верите, что они всё ещё существуют?

Студентка, а вместе с ней и доктор Грант удивлённо посмотрели на крайний ряд справа. Среди слушателей, которых было не так уж и много, Сильвия сразу заметила того, кто задал этот вопрос. Его холодное и строгое лицо показалось ей отдаленно знакомым. Не особенно задумываясь о личности спросившего, доктор Грант твёрдо кивнула:

— Как я уже и говорила в течение лекции — да. Им же принадлежат все легенды, все мифы, любимые и тщательно изучаемые столькими людьми по всему миру. Большинство предпочитает узкий смысл слова «богатство» и пускаются по ложному следу. Конечно, после идей моего хорошего друга мистера Брауна*** многим золотые горы показались слишком уж банальным вариантом. Но, прошу помнить, что «Код да Винчи» тоже сказка. Сама же истина наверняка лежит на поверхности, но разглядеть её среди всего этого разнообразия информации практически невозможно. Если хочешь спрятать нечто важное — спрячь это на самом видном месте. Но для настоящего исследователя так даже интереснее, не правда ли?

Бесстрастность в глазах незнакомца сгладилась улыбкой, сделавшей выражение его лица чуть мягче. Кажется, ответом он был удовлетворен. Именно это и приносило доктору Грант особое удовольствие — возможность дать ответ, с уверенностью смотря в глаза. 

Следующий вопрос последовал почти сразу же — и до самого конца Сильвия говорила на излюбленную многими тему масонских лож, заметно удивив многих слушателей тем, что присутствовала на открытом заседании Эдинбургской ложи. Затем последовали автографы и вспышки фотокамер. Их тоже стало куда меньше. Доктор Грант также заметила почти полное отсутствие прессы. «Неудивительно, — подумала Сильвия, — какой человек будет работать в такую жару. Разве что сумасшедший».

У самого выхода из базилики доктор Грант снова встретила сурового незнакомца. Тот явно ждал её, опираясь на одну из колонн и внимательно следя за её передвижениями своими светлыми и очень умными глазами. Подойдя ближе, доктор Грант наконец узнала его. В душе она даже почувствовала гордость.

— Приятно, что моя лекция привлекла Ваше внимание, детектив. 

Шерлок Холмс одарил её пристальным взглядом.

— Полагаю, со вниманием-то у Вас как раз проблемы.

Доктор знала об экстраординарных способностях детектива, однако никак не ожидала так скоро испытать их на самой себе.

— Продолжайте.

— Много пометок и подсказок. Эта лекция не отличается от других особой сложностью тезисов. На старых видео и фотографиях заметно, что Вы не пользуетесь вспомогательными записями. Паузы. Много пауз, словно Вы не можете соединить одно предложение с другим. Одежда. Вывернута наизнанку, а Вы — не та женщина, которая позволила бы себе такой прокол в своём обычном состоянии. Движения медленные, часто повторяются. Пару раз Вы даже чуть не смахнули стакан на пол, хотя два года назад именно осторожность помогла Вам спасти свиток, готовый рассыпаться в прах. Элементарно.

— А Вы умеете поддержать. Чем я могу помочь?

Шерлок снова улыбнулся и, посмотрев по сторонам, крепко взял доктора под локоть. Не дожидаясь её замечаний, Холмс снова завел её внутрь опустевшей церкви.

— Мне нужна информация о Ваших раскопках, доктор Грант.

— Мой отчет за 2012 год уже доступен в Оксфордской библиотеке, — уже не так тепло ответила Сильвия. Шерлок понял, что это вызвано его прикосновением. Как только он отпустил её, доктор Грант достала тонкие белые перчатки и неторопливо надела их на худые руки, напоминающие детские. 

«И это меня называют недотрогой?» — вспомнил детектив одну из многих речей Джона. Помимо ворчания лучшего друга, память выдала с десяток фотографий, на которых доктор Сильвия Грант в любую погоду обязательно представала в перчатках. Ни одно её рукопожатие не обходилось без этого изящного аксессуара.

— Я говорю о раскопках под Храмовой Горой, в которых Вы принимаете самое непосредственное участие. Официально они считаются этапом плановых реставрационных работ. Думаю, только так Вам удаётся оградить себя от лишнего внимания городских властей.

Взгляд синих глаз Сильвии, до того отвлечённо скользящий по витражам, снова вернулся к Шерлоку.

— Вас наняли, чтобы найти этому доказательства? Первое разумное решение полиции за последнее время. 

Холмс коротко кивнул. Правдоподобное прикрытие, и к тому же весьма удобное.

— Арестуете меня?

— Я не полиция, доктор Грант. Мне нужно лишь знать, кто спонсирует Ваши исследования, и что именно Вы собираетесь найти под самым священным местом Иерусалима. Пойдя на сотрудничество со мной, Вы ещё успеете замять эту неловкую ситуацию и освободить Вашего адвоката от очередных долгих разговоров с местной полицией. 

Сильвия пожала плечами:

— В большинстве своём они заканчивались весьма успешно. В конце концов, детектив, я не имею к этому никакого отношения. 

Шерлок усмехнулся и заговорил чуть тише, нагнувшись к невысокой и очень упрямой исследовательнице:

— Боюсь, в этот раз всё будет иначе. Как Вы думаете, откуда я узнал о том, что Вы участвуете в этом деле, доктор Грант? Профессор Халид был весьма разговорчив.

Детектив не думал, что его информатор принимал участие в таком рискованном предприятии, но теперь понял, что недооценивал нервного историка: Сильвия снова улыбнулась, но эта улыбка уже не была такой уверенной.

— Вы профессионал, мистер Холмс. Не сомневаюсь, что у Моисея просто не было шансов.

Громкий хлопок снаружи не дал разговору продолжиться. 

За ним последовали громкие крики.

Когда Шерлок и Сильвия выбежали из церкви, они увидели картину, потрясшую их обоих.

Прямо на Пути Скорби, окружённый толпой паломников, лежал никто иной, как информатор Шерлока, профессор Моисей Халид.


End file.
